Missile Target: Lover
by Jashomara
Summary: Mariah and Bryan aren't like most couples. Instead of kissing, hugging, and sweet talk, they prefer sword fights and shooting at each other with weapons of mass distruction! ONESHOT! Bryan x Mariah


Hey, here's my first Mariah x Bryan fic! Wish me luck! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Mariah waited for her boyfriend to come. She sat on her couch, waiting. Her brother, Lee, wasn't so sure about the guy she was dating. He defiantly wasn't sure about leaving them there alone. Ever since they stared dating she's been very... aggressive. He had a date of his own with a certain orange haired girl named Julia. The door bell had rang, both teens jumped to their feet and ran to the door. Lee got there first. When he opened it, he was disappointed that it was only Mariah's date, Bryan.

"Oh, it's you." Lee said going back to the sofa. Bryan growled, "Just for that, I shouldn't tell you, but because I'm in a good mood... there's a chick named Julia out there for you." Lee's face brighten up and he zoomed out the door. Julia walked up to him and whispered, "antagonistic you think it's safe to leave Mariah with that psycho?" he shook his head no. "I told the neighbors to check on them every now and then."

Inside the house, Mariah was waiting for her brother to pull out of the drive way. When they heard the engine, they smirked and looked at each other. "I can't believe that pest of a brother left you here with me." the lilac haired teen said.

"Hey, he maybe over protective, but my brother is not a pest." the pink haired girl protested. "Whatever." he said, plopping on the sofa. Mariah turned to him, "I don't like that word." Bryan shrugged.

The girl just glared at him for a few minutes then decided to drop it. Then she sat on the sofa next to him. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked, getting closer to him. It was only 5:23 pm, she knew her brother wouldn't get home until, probably, 12:00 am. "Sit and watch t.v." he said boringly.

"Come on Bry, you always say that." she said getting in front of the t.v. "You asked me what I wanted to do." he told her. Well, she did. "You don't want to do anything romantic?" she asked. Bryan cocked his head to the side, in attempt to see the t.v. "Nope." he answered. "I told you, romantic ain't me."

Mariah decided to give up. "Fine." she said walking to the door that led to the kitchen. "Hey, can you get me something to eat!" he yelled. Mariah walked into the kitchen. "So, he wants something to eat, does he?" Why do I always have to go for the none-romantic ones? She sighed. Well, if I can't get his attention my way, then I'll go his. She thought, eyeing the knifes in the wooden knife holder.

The pinkette took one of them out. A sly smile played on her face as she turned it in her hand. Then she licked her lips and smirked.

Bryan laid with his feet up on the sofa, unaware of the clever plan his girlfriend was concocting. Then he started to laugh at something on t.v., "Ha ha! Zack and Cody are so stupid!" It was about a couple of minutes later until Mariah walked in with a sly smile on her face.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked. "Yeah! These are some good t.v. shows. It doesn't have anything about becoming the best in whatever, like Biovolt does." Mariah had the knife behind her back. She nodded in agreement to what he was saying. "Bryan?" she asked. "What." he asked back, not taking his eyes away from the t.v.

"Catch!" with that, she flung the knife his way. "What the!" the lilac haired boy jumped sideways off the sofa landing on the floor. The knife missed him by a hair. "Damn!" Mariah swore. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play." Bryan said getting up. He took out his beyblade launcher. "Mariah ran back inside her hallway."

Her house was quite big. It was two stories high and was also great in length. So Mariah had plenty of places she could have gone. Bryan ran down a hallway launcher in hand. He was about to go around a corner when the lights went off. Then he heard something from behind him and turn around.

"So, Kitty wants to play hide and seek?" he yelled with a smirk. "Who's hiding?" came a female voice. The lilac haired boy swiftly turned around. "Don't look up." when he heard that, he looked up, only to have his girlfriend fall down on him. They hit the floor with a 'thud'. Bryan then flung Mariah off of him. She did a flip and landed on her feet.

As soon as she got to her feet, she was greeted by Falborg nearly chopping her head off. The pinkette dodged the blade and ran down another hall way. Bryan ran after her, but she had disappeared again. He walked along the hall, being as quiet as he possibly could.

Then he heard a sound from a door and smirked again. He was about to open the door when something caught his foot and before he could say, "What the..." he was hanging upside down.

That's when Mariah came out of the door he was about to go in. "Hey, Bry, I see your having a good time HANGING out here." she laughed and walked away, a soda in hand. "Mariah..." he said though his teeth. Mariah ran around another corner snickering to herself. "Guess I was to good for h-" she was about to say him when the floor caved in and she fell into a hole. She got up ad rubbed her butt, which was the body part she landed on. When she heard a laugh she looked up to see Bryan.

"How did you get from hanging upside down so fast?" she said with an angered look. "You should always carry a knife with you." he said with a remote in his hand. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the object. He then pressed a button and the hole started to close. She had a panicked expression on her face. "Later babe." Bryan said jumping over the hole and running in that direction.

"Oh shit!" the hole was almost about to squish her when she put one foot on one side of the wall and jumped then put the other on the other side and jumped, gradually surfacing from the hole.

When she was out she had and even angrier expression. Walking into a room she said, "Time to bring out the big guns." Turning on the light, she looked around at all of her weapons of mass destruction. Then she grabbed a huge gun that weighted about 15 pounds. She grunted as she lifted it on her shoulder.

"Bryyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaan!" she called walking up some stairs. "I have a present for you!" she heard something from another hallway and smiled. Swiftly turning into that hall she said, "Got ya!" and shot a missile only for it to hit the wall. When the dust cleared she was disappointed to see that Bryan wasn't there.

"No! Got you!" came a voice from behind her. Then Bryan came and tackled her from the back. Then, for some reason, he ran away. Mariah shot another missal, but it missed him as he jumped down the stairs.

The pinkette took the gun off her shoulder and looked where her enemy/lover had just jumped, her face displayed confusion... that is... unit she heard: beep beep beep beep. Then it got faster. _A mini-bomb._ She thought as she saw a red glowing thing on her shirt. Dropping the gun, she quickly removed her shirt and was now only wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt that showed her stomach.

That's when she quickly ran down the hallway, sweat dripping from her face, and then she turn down another hallway. In less than a millisecond she heard a: BOOM!

Wiping a few droplets of sweat from her face she spotted her target across the hall from were she was with an even bigger gun than she had. Silently swearing as he pulled the trigger she jumped down an dodged the missile. The house shock a little. (A/N: I'm surprised it hasn't fell.)

The ceiling was cracking. While Bryan was looking around, hoping the place didn't break, Mariah came up and pushed the gun out of him hands. That's when he came back to reality. The lilac haired boy grabbed a samurai's sword that was on their wall for decoration. Mariah followed suit and they began sword fighting.

Bryan was backing Mariah up to the place where his missile had landed. The floor was very weak there, but neither of them were aware. As soon as Bryan thought he had her the floor cracked and caved.

They both fell back into the front room and were still fighting. Mariah jumped on the sofa and Bryan swung the sword her way slashed the couch in the process. The Mariah jumped over him. He was about to turn around and swing his sword her way, but his plan back fired when he turned around and was greeted by Mariah's tip of her sword in his face.

Mariah was holding it with both hands. "Drop your weapon." the boy did as he was told. But then, startling both teens, the door bell rang. They both walked to the door and opened it, but not that wide. It was the neighbors. "Hey, we heard a lot of noise over here, is everything o.k.?" one of the two asked. "Yeah, everything's fine." Mariah said putting the sword behind her back. She smiled brightly at them.

"Yeah, o.k.." the two neighbors walked away with unsure looks on their faces. The they clothes the door. When Mariah turned around and saw the mess they had made she said, "Now, how about we go to my room and watch some t.v.?" she asked with her arm around Bryan. He nodded and she led the way.

5 minute later, Lee came home. The couple making out upstairs knew this because when he came in he yelled, "MARIAH!" They just chuckled and continued what they were doing. Little did Bryan know, Mariah was sliding a gun from under her pillow and if you looked down you would see the dagger Bryan had just slipped out of his pocket.

"I love you, Mariah." he whispered. "I love you too, Bryan."

* * *

So, what did you think! It was inspired by Busta Rhymes's new song "I Love My Chick." So, please review and tell me what you think of my first Mariah x Bryan one-shot. Please excuse any mistakes.

**Please reviews!**


End file.
